Who's Your Seme?
by xXxDeadOnArrivalxXx
Summary: SasuNaruSasu. Sasuke and Naruto are in love, but they have one problem...who gets to be Seme! COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own 'em, I just play with 'em.

* * *

Who's Your Seme!

* * *

Everything was deathly still and quiet, not even the small pests that inhabited most of the homes in the Hidden Leaf dared scurry a crossed the floors in this house as extensive as those floors may be. There was no light nor sign of life in the house. No raven haired boy brooding in a dark room while fighting for sleep, no coal eyed shinobi sitting on the roof looking at the moon as if asking it why he was here alone. The only noises coming from the house were the soft creaks of settling floor boards drawing ghostly steps through the large home. But unbelievable as it may be there was someone home, if you followed the twisting halls for long enough you would emerge in a room that was dark just like the others but settled on the couch where the moonlight poured from the large door that had been left open to the garden where you could hear the soft thunk before the waters trickled out of the bamboo shaft, there was not one but two forms quietly locked on each other. Now if you listened hard you might actually realize this was as loud as the house had been in a long time once you heard the ragged breathing and muffled moans emitting from the entangled bodies. Lips were meeting lips, hands grasping desperately trying to get the other form as close as possible and tongue slid over tongue causing another purring noise from the blonde figure as his mind behind the serine expression raced.

Naruto was barely able to maintain his composure as Sasuke's taste swarmed throughout him and the said boy clung to him almost too tightly. For some reason every time he kissed Sasuke or was kissed by him everything became hazy yet he heard the rustling of their clothes like sandpaper against metal and everywhere Sasukes traveling lips touched burned white hot. Sasuke shifted a little giving that as the only warning as he pressed into Naruto making him have to lean backwards. This ploy was well known to Naruto who was immediately shaken from his pleasured stupor and gave the muffled protest of a few Nnn's before he was allowed to break the kiss half leaning back on his hand while the other still grasped Sasukes shirt tightly. They two boys panted staring at each other for a moment before Sasuke spoke.

"What?"

Naruto sighed preparing himself to jump into the same argument they have had a million times since they first entered the strange relationship.

"Why do I have to be on the bottom?"

Sasuke stared at him for a moment and he could almost see the vein protruding before he rolled his eyes and sat back pulling away from Naruto and sitting back against the couch once more.

"Do you need a detailed explanation about sex to get it Dobe?"

Naruto pouted and blushed, "No. But why do I have to be on bottom! I am a guy too!"

Sasuke smirked glancing at him, "One of us has to do it."

Naruto smiled, "Then you do it."

Blushing slightly Sasuke scoffed looking away, "As if you could push me down, Idiot."

"Come on Sasuke! Let me try just once!" He smiled warmly almost feeling the tail wagging behind him.

Sasuke looked like he might laugh which looked pretty scary and did actually smile though it was a very cynical one.

"Don't be stupid."

Naruto glared and crossed his arms he was having no problem at all in seeing the image in his head of Sasuke naked and panting under him and could almost feel himself drooling. Before shaking himself out of it, now wasn't the time!

"Neither do I damn it! I am Uzumaki Naru-...!"

"Usuratonkachi."

"Don't call me that! And I refuse to play the girl part! I won't do it!"

Sasuke looked at him again and smirked, "Whatever you say won't change the fact you are the Uke, Dead last."

Damn it! Naruto again went off as Sasuke watched him smugly enjoying his anger as much as he always did, Naruto cursed his luck, he had to end up liking the sadist pervert!

* * *

Sakura paused as she came into sight of Naruto on his way to the training grounds where they were going to meet up today, she had been planning to avoid him but noticed he looked like he was deep in thought, a very strange thing for him. In fact she had never heard him even have an idea let alone spend time actually thinking about something. She figured it would be worth the risk of him pissing her off and called out to him.

"Good Morning Naruto!"

He turned and smiled waving back just as brightly, "Morning Sakura-chan!"

She caught up and was quiet hoping he would share what had been interesting enough to get him so thoughful. And it worked! As they walked towards the grounds, after a moment Naruto spoke and she was a little shocked at the shy tone. Naruto could be shy!

"Ne...Sakura-chan. Can I ask you a question?"

"Hm?"

She put on her best 'I am a friend here to listen' expression fully prepared for some huge secret. Maybe Sasuke-kun had finally told Naruto that she was his and to get away from her! She held her breath in anticipation.

"...When you have sex does it hurt?"

Sakura's eyes snapped open.

-twitch-

* * *

The ground shook and Sasuke balanced against a tree wondering when Konoha had started getting earthquakes. Some shouting followed with more tremors and he sighed, who would be stupid enough to fight this early in the morning? Once it quieted down Sasuke allowed himself to fixate on a image he had come to think on a lot anymore, he could see it so clearly, Naruto blushing, panting and weakly calling his name. Oh yeah, one of these days he was going to see that for real! His mental image was erased at the sound of footsteps and Sasuke looked over seeing Naruto as he walked up with a pissed and slightly blushing Sakura, her temper was evident not just in her glare and the fact you could almost see the smoke rising from the still clenched fist but also in the fact Naruto was boasting battle scars again. Great, what had that idiot done to piss off the bipolar girl now? At his curious look both people blushed and looked away ignoring it, normally Sasuke would assume Naruto had hit on her again and the pink haired girl had flipped out from the unwanted (and in his opinion unwarranted) attention. However since they had been together he promised Sasuke he had long ago lost interest in Sakura, not that Sasuke was the jealous type or anything, but the reassurance had saved team 7 from having one less pink annoyance around. His attention was shifted as he noted the form of their teacher walking up to them, on queue the shouts came.

"Your late!"

Kakashi smiled behind his mask (at least they assumed he smiled).

"Sorry sorry. I got lost."

Sasuke sighed. Geez. It was like he wasn't even putting effort into the excuses anymore.

"LIAR!"

He smirked, okay daily ritual over, now onto the fun parts. He enjoyed the training exorcizes a lot more now, he used this time to mess with Naruto who was always so interesting to watch react.

* * *

Naruto felt the hair at the back of his neck stand and looked over seeing Sasuke smirking at him smugly and openly.

Shit.

Kakashi explained they were going to again try to get the bells from him, Naruto groaned, damn it! He always got the crap kicked out of him during this. Kakashi took out his book and smiled.

"Go."

Even Naruto had learned after the 17th time he got hung from a tree that he shouldn't try to take the scarecrow head on anymore, he jumped with the others and hid himself in a tree, he figured the higher he got the better his chances were at seeing an opening to grab at the bells. Not that there ever was one, he was pretty sure Kakashi was cheating he just wasn't 100 on how. Sakura attempted to catch them but he evaded her easily and she was in the bushes again, Naruto pouted, had that been him Kakashi wouldn't have just dodged. Just as Naruto was debating using his Sexy no Jetsu on Kakashi a voice from behind him made him almost fall from the tree.

"Yo."

He jumped and spun glaring at Sasuke who was kneeling down smirking, he calmed himself, well as calm as he ever was around Sasuke anymore and spoke looking back to Kakashi and pretending not to care he was there.

"What do you want?"

Apparently Sasuke had moved closer because his breath was on his neck when he spoke giving him goose bumps, it bugged him how easily Sasuke got to him.

"Still pissed off about the other night?"

Naruto sighed mentally, if he didn't answer that was a yes that would make him seem like a flustered girl and if he did answer it would either have to be a yes which would mean the same thing or a no which would be like telling Sasuke to mess with him more. As he went to answer he paused, Sasuke was really really close! When had he moved! His heart began to beat faster at the feel of Sasuke pressed against him where he crouched on the tree, pale are came around and before Naruto could get his breathing under control he was caught. Sasuke tightened his arms and though Naruto was far from opposed to being this close to Sasuke he wished he would do it at more appropriate times. He looked at the last place he had seen Sakura and noted she was there still. Good. If she ever found out about this it would be worse than his beating that morning, which he still didn't see as necessary in the first place, he had been really honestly curious.

"Want me to make it up to you?"

Lips brushed Naruto's ear and he closed his eyes leaning forward and away from him.

"Stupid! We can't do this here!"

Sasuke ignored the hushed shout and bent his head kissing Naruto's neck nibbling and sucking until Naruto knew there was going to be a mark, Naruto felt Sasuke's hand on his chin now and he turned his head with Naruto not fighting it. Really how bad was one kiss? He got a small glance at the smug dark eyes before they were closed and Sasuke's lips were again crushed against his. Naruto had come to the conclusion no matter how pissed off it made him, Sasuke seemed to be naturally good at everything he did, including kissing. Naruto slowly forgot exactly where they were as Sasuke's tongue was again in his mouth and his mind went blank as usual, Sasuke always had that effect on him. It wasn't long before Naruto had forgotten his earlier protests and was turned facing Sasuke as they kissed, however their moment of pure pleasure was broken by a lazy voice speaking to the side of them.

"Hmm...I found something interesting."

Naruto pulled back and he and Sasuke looked over at Kakashi who smiled. (again at least they assumed it was a smile. He really should learn to go bare faced once in a while.) Naruto froze and felt the blush covering his face as he averted his gaze not able to meet Kakashis eyes. Sasuke however was looking right at him and hadn't let go of Naruto who was wishing he could disappear.

"Don't you have a student to teach?"

He was referring of course to Sakura and Naruto gasped looking around for her, where was she! Kakashi laughed motioning to Naruto.

"Hai, and apparently you do too. But it should wait until after practice."

Naruto blushed at the comment and would have yelled but he was too busy looking for any signs of the pink haired girl. Kakashi noticed and waved a hand.

"Calm down, Naruto. Sakura is currently stuck in an illusion."

Naruto relaxed but only a little still wishing Sasuke would release him, but Kakashi stood and began walking down the tree.

"Wait till I tell Iruka about this." He laughed to himself and Naruto gasped!

Sasuke looked from Kakashi back to him and leaned back in but Naruto put his hands out covering Sasukes mouth, "Baka Sasuke! Not now!"

Sasuke sighed taking Narutos hands and holding them brushing his lips along the tanned palms as he spoke.

"Your coming over tonight then?"

Naruto blushed and tried to find some reason to yank his hands away but his brain had long ago given up on him.

"Fine...but cut it out for now."

Sasuke released him and he hurriedly almost ran down the tree and thought about what Kakashi had said. Everyone knew there was something more than comradery between the two men and that brought Naruto's mind back to the problem at hand. If they were together and they were both guys one of them had to be on bottom! Maybe he could ask them how they decided! (And if it hurt) His mind was made up, he would go see them before going to Sasukes, then once he went there he would finally have the proof that Sasuke was more suited for being the Uke than him! Then he would get to be on top! His vulpine smile was plastered on his face as he went to find Kakashi and try for the bells, he was felling lucky, maybe today he could get one.

Thanks to many ramen meetings between him and the academy teacher Naruto knew where Iruka lived and b-lined for it once he'd pried Sasuke off promising to take no longer than an hour to meet him at his house. He smiled to himself during his mad dash, who would have known Sasuke was so clingy. Naruto made a mental note to tease him about it sometime in the near future and raced up to the familiar front door knocking frantically. Thankfully the teacher was back and opened his door seeing Naruto and smiled.

"Naruto? Do we have a ramen meeting to-..."

"Iruka-sensei between you and Kakashi who is the uke!"

Naruto had actually meant to blurt it out like that and the shock was plain on the blushing adults face. He poked his head out the door looking around before pulling Naruto in and slamming the door shut and turning on him.

"Don't say that type of thing where the neighbors can overhear!"

"Sorry sorry."

Iruka looked away crossing his arms and blushing again, "Besides where did that question come from?"

Naruto had weighed the pros and cons of telling Iruka-sensei about him and Sasuke and had decided the situation made it okay...as long as they were the only ones who found out. Sasuke didn't mind people knowing but Naruto was in no hurry to fight a war with a mass of livid fan girls bent on revenge.

"Well me and Sasuke are at 'that point' now and he wants me to be the girl and I don't wanna! I heard it hurts! Besides Sasuke fits the girl part better! But he doesn't think so and I am supposed to go over to his house in," Naruto checked the clock panicking as he scolded himself for stopping off at the ramen stand then back to Iruka-sensei, "30 minutes and I bet he's gonna want to do it! So I wanted to ask you who should be the uke!"

He finished and jumped at a voice from behind him, "You looked like you were playing the girl part fine during practice."

He spun seeing Kakashi and blushed forgetting to question his sudden appearance, "Was not!"

He leaned down wagging a finger in Narutos face, "Was. I saw it, and if you want our opinion here it is." He straightened up smiling, "You are the Uke."

Naruto glared, "I wasn't asking you Baka!"

He looked back to Iruka who looked stricken and instead of answering he wasted more of Naruto's precious hour as he sputtered out a question of his own.

"You mean...you and Sasuke are...?"

He nodded still waiting for his answer, now Iruka was gathering his wits and smiled a little.

"Well...t-there are certain advantages..to playing the girl part-..."

"Nooooo!" He crumbled to his knees and stared at the floor in defeat.

They both agreed he was the uke! Why? WHY! And even Sasuke thought it! He was outnumbered! Iruka was talking and he vaguely heard something that snagged his attention.

"Its not so bad, besides maybe you could take turns-..."

Naruto stood, "Take turns!"

He nodded, "One time you be the girl, next time S-sasuke..."

He shook his head and sighed heavily looking back to Naruto who believing he found the solution to his problem was willing to waste the remaining hours time and waited patiently for a explanation about the look.

"Naruto...since when have you and Sasuke been together?"

Naruto shrugged, "I don't know."

Not that Sasuke confessing to him wasn't memorable, he recalled it quite well actually. Just not when it was. It still shocked him to this day that he had confessed, but in typical Sasuke style it hadn't been any huge romantic thing. It consisted of Sasuke cornering him after a mission and kissing him, since he had kissed back it had been taken as a mutual confession, that suited Naruto fine considering he would have accepted anyways. It was obnoxious to admit it but he had liked Sasuke for a while before that, he had just been hiding under several layers of denial.

"...Just be careful Naruto."

He nodded, he didn't quite understand the warning but he didn't want a lecture, poor Iruka looked like he was going to faint from the shock of Naruto's coming out to him.

"Eh..Naruto, shouldn't you be heading for Sasuke's now?"

He glared back at Kakashi and then at the clock sighing though he was determined now, he had his answer (though not exactly the one he wanted) and gave the two men a quick goodbye before dashing out of the house and heading for Sasuke's home. It took the better part of the time he had left to reach the large house and he didn't even bother knocking as he went inside, Sasuke who had been sitting on the couch looked back at him.

"You barely made the hour mark."

He rolled his eyes and kicked off his shoes going over to the couch and collapsing on it next to Sasuke who looked him over for a moment.

"Where were you?"

He sat up and looked at Sasuke, "Getting advice."

That peeked his curiosity and he waited for Naruto to elaborate, he took a deep breath preparing for the I told you so that was bound to come.

"I asked Iruka-sensei and Kakashi-sensei about who should be the girl." Sasuke smirked and Naruto was tempted to stop the story there, smug asshole.

"And?"

"That's not the point." That made Sasuke smile and he wanted to hit him and would have if it weren't for the fact that Sasuke probably would have thought it was foreplay.

"I will agree to play the girl part first, under one condition."

"What?"

"You have to next time."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, "You mean take turns?"

Naruto nodded and waited holding his breath as Sasuke thought for a moment then the raven haired boy smiled and nodded.

"Okay."

Naruto almost fell from the couch in shock before straightening up and all but yelling in Sasukes face.

"Really!"

Sasuke smirked and nodded moving so he was facing Naruto who swallowed at his closeness, Sasuke took his shoulders leaning him back and quickly moving to hover above him. He smiled more and leaned down taking Naruto's lips with his own, Naruto almost retreated, technically he had just given Sasuke the go ahead...and he had forgotten to ask if it hurt! Sasuke pulled back and licked his lips making Naruto blush.

"Don't worry, I'll make you feel really good."

Naruto scoffed weakly trying to muster some smart ass remark but all he could come up with was a weak jest at his ego which never phased Sasuke, probably because he every right to have a really good self-image. He was jerked from his thoughts as Sasuke's hands began removing his jacket, this was it, he was finally going to have sex with Sasuke...why did he feel like running? The raven haired ninja dropped the loud orange jacket on the floor moving down to tease the skin of Naruto's neck but he glared at Sasuke wanting the final word.

"Don't make it hurt!"

Sasuke laughed against his skin sending shivers through his body as teeth came down biting him before Sasukes tongue lapped apologetically at the site.

"I make no promises."

Naruto growled, "Wha-..."

Lips cut off his angry retort and he glared into amused dark eyes, damn it! When Naruto got his turn he was going to be just as big of a jerk as Sasuke!

Sasuke leaned up pausing in his abuse of the smaller boy to remove his shirt exposing his pale chest to Naruto who felt like drooling, Sasuke was so pale...and slender...that was an uke body damn it! Reigning in his anger he calmly let Sasuke lift his shirt up and off of him and as Sasukes attentions and mouth turned to his chest he couldn't fight back the purrs emitting from deep in his throat, the noises just seemed to excite Sasuke more as he quickly began removing Narutos pants. Before the embarrassed fox boy had time to object his pants and boxers were laying next to his jacket and shirt on the floor. Damn...Sasuke was fast. Sasuke paused and looked him over making him blush all the way to his ears as he cursed at him shouting.

"Don't stop in the middle idiot!"

Sasuke smirked, "I didn't know you wanted it that badly."

Naruto glared, "That's not what I meant!"

"Well if that's how you want it who I am to deny you."

"Shut up, I said that's not-..."

His words were inhaled back in as he gasped and Sasuke smirked grasping Naruto's erection tightly than began rubbing him mercilessly. As he tried to speak and yell at Sasuke he froze feeling another hand slicked with something lightly touching around his entrance and jerked trying to tell him to slow down but his brain had evidently decided it wasn't need now and had gone on lock down. Sasuke smiled down at him and leaned up still roughly pumping him sealing in them in a hurried somewhat sloppy kiss as he added fingers and explored inside him, it felt...invading. But soon Sasuke's searching fingers hit on something and Naruto almost screamed as stars danced in front of his eyes Naruto was panting and squirming try to get away from the incredible pleasure but Sasuke didn't allow him movement beyond grasping the couch tightly in his hands. Sasuke pulled back and Naruto moaned fighting for breath.

"Sa-Sasukeeee...I'm..Nnnn...I'm gonna..."

But the warning came too little too late as Naruto's body tensed and waves of pleasure crashed through him as he came coating his stomach and Sasuke's hand. After a moment he fell back to the couch panting and spent.

"Don't get comfortable yet. Were just starting."

"Huh?" He cracked open an eye and looked down at Sasuke where he sat back on his heels shirtless and smirking while licking his hand clean of Naruto's seed and using the other to undo his pants.

"That wasn't even the main event yet."

* * *

He took himself out of his pants and Naruto didn't even have time to brace himself as Sasuke took his hips lifting them to his lap and pushed into him. Again Naruto sucked in his breath his hands once again getting death grips on the couch, he didn't need to ask Iruka-sensei anymore, it did hurt!

"Relax or I can't move, Dobe."

"Don...don't call me..that..."

Sasuke smirked and pulled back only to push back in again and though it hurt Naruto forced himself to relax, Sasuke began thrusting into him in earnest and Naruto was grateful for Sasuke leaning down and put his arms around him hugging the taller shinobi as he moaned feeling the pleasure behind the pain. That is until the pleasure came forward in full force as Sasuke again touched the spot from before making him gasp and curse as Sasuke chuckled and began thrusting harder aiming for that spot and scattering what meek shreds of self control Naruto had left.

"Ahhh! Sa-sa...suke!"

He responded by lifting his head from Naruto's shoulder and locking them in a crushing kiss, it was too much again and Naruto felt his orgasm rushing at him seconds before he arched into Sasukes body moaning into their kiss as Sasuke groaned roughly spilling into him as they clung to each other.

Naruto stretched regretting it as the pain in his ass resurfaced, he looked over to Sasuke who was sprawled out next to him as they basked in the after glow of finally having had sex. Sasuke caught the look and raised an eyebrow putting his hands behind his head.

"Does it still hurt?"

Naruto nodded feeling the sting and wincing but he could ignore the pain, it was nothing because now...now...

"Next its my turn to be seme!"

Sasuke smirked as he smiled happily and looked away, "Says who?"

Narutos smile fell and he glared, "You did! You agreed!"

Sasuke turned wrapping Naruto in his arms and shook his head.

"I didn't."

"YOU DID!" Sasuke kissed his collar bone and he squirmed in his arms shouting and tugging on the black hair as the other boy kissed him again, "YOU DID SO! DAMN IT, SASUKE-TEME!"

-Owari-

A/N: Okay well there is chapter one, sorry for how long it turned out, I think that's mostly because it had a lot of dialog it may just seem long. That chapter was for all the SasuNaru lovers like myself, but -takes a deep breath- brace yourselves...the next chapter will be NaruSasu! --screams and runs-- It is a fic favor to one of my darling reviewers who has been asking for one. Proper dedications come on ch 2.

Naruto: Hah! Do you see that Sasuke! I get to be on top next!

Sasuke: ...

Ded: ...


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: Sasuke owns Naruto and Naruto owns Sasuke. That's just how it is. -sigh-

A/N: -sigh- I am sorry, but here is a narusasu chapter. --bows to all sasunaru fans-- Please forgive me! I added a bit of Sasunaru to make up for it! --cries--

I dedicate this chapter to 18 who has been wanting me to give Naruto a chance as Seme. Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Chapter Two

* * *

First thing you have to know about Uchiha Sasuke is that he is not a morning person. Actually far from it. He was always able to wake up but never really happy about it, so you can imagine his temper when he woke up to someone who was being entirely too loud, shouting his name. Second thing you have to know is he tends to be a little violent, which is something this annoying person had to learn as well when instead of waking as they wanted he reached out grabbing whoever's face had been above his and covering both their mouth and nose. At first whomever had decided to march uninvited into his home was still but soon they began to fight for air. After a moment with his eyes still shut he released them and went to go back to sleep hoping they had gotten the point, but as whoever they were fell quiet they also decided to use another method to wake him. 

"WAKE UP TEME!" Whump!

Sasuke sighed heavily looking up into the smiling face of his blonde lover who had pounced on him and was now smiling down in his face. The final thing you will need to know about Sasuke is unfortunately the one person in the world who could talk to him like that and touch him like this was the one now perched on him, his lover and teammate, Naruto. He stared twitching and had to admit . . . he still had the dull urge to hurt him for the wake up call.

"What are you doing Dead Last? We don't have any missions today."

Naruto shrugged, "I know, but today is Neji's birthday, we were invited to the party!"

Sasuke scoffed turning on his side and tossing Naruto onto the bed next to him as he pulled up his blankets.

"Why would I want to celebrate Hyuuga's birth?"

Naruto pulled his face out of the bed when he had been tossed and sighed turning to Sasuke, "Because he is our friend!"

"Your friend."

"Our friend. And besides that means we get to spend more time together today!"

Sasuke was torn on that argument. He had no issues with spending time with his incredibly cute lover . . . but he also knew why Naruto was so up for the quality time. He had been bugging Sasuke nonstop about when he was going to let Naruto do him ever since the other night when they had finally had sex. It wasn't that Sasuke minded taking it from a cute boy like Naruto aside from the issue of the Dobe screwing it up like he was bound to do Sasuke actually thought he may like it. It was just . . . well he wasn't sure he wanted to give up the dominated role yet. If he let Naruto be the seme than he would never hear the end of it. Sighing away the thoughts he pushed the blanket down and threw his arm over Naruto who meeped not expecting it.

"Whatever Dobe."

"Don't call me that!"

Sasuke smirked, "You'd prefer Dead Last?"

"Nooo!"

He smiled evilly and moved over wrapping Naruto in his arms as the captured blonde cursed at him under his breath even as an impressive blush began to spread over the whiskered cheeks.

"Moron?"

"Teme!"

"Usuratonkachi."

As Naruto went to retaliate, Sasuke cut it off with a kiss, as most of his kisses were, this one was deep and made the squirming ninja he currently held blush worse though he was kissing back. He held it easily but knew that Naruto had no such lung capacity and released him watching with a smug look as he panted and glared at him.

"Pervert."

Sasuke shrugged and reluctantly accepted the fact he was now awake for the day, he stood pulling away from the blankets and shuffling over to the bathroom in his boxers while Naruto behind him giggled muttering about Sasuke being almost normal in the morning. Sasuke who was tempted to take offence to that, went and washed brushed his teeth and after almost an hour of trying to get the usual Sasuke hairdo he emerged again. Naruto has evidently gotten bored and was reading a scroll he'd had by the bed, but as Sasuke entered the room he dropped the scroll and scooted off the bed coming over grabbing Sasukes hand.

"Finally! Lets go get him a present!"

Sasuke reluctantly allowed himself to be pulled from his home and out into the busy street where Naruto paused and looked around biting his lip.

"Ummm . . . what should we get him?"

Sasuke shrugged, he didn't know the eerie eyed boy very well and felt no need to change that, he was far from a fan of his and he was sure Hyuuga felt the same. Instead of helping he resolved to torture Naruto for the rude wake up and moved closer to him until he was standing directly behind him while he looked from store to store until even someone as dense as Naruto had to notice the closeness. And judging by the blush covering his cheeks, he apparently had. Sasuke let his hand inch forward and around Narutos side slipping under the loud orange jacket. Naruto shivered as Sasuke's hand touched skin and angled down in search of other interesting areas to touch but suddenly Naruto shot into the nearest store, letting his hand drop Sasuke followed smirking smugly. Naruto had b-lined into a book store which Sasuke was sure he had never seen the inside of, he looked around and spotted the blonde spikes bobbing down an isle, he moved over and meet up with the smaller ninja at the end of the isle.

"I can't believe you ran, Dobe."

"You were being perverted in public! What if someone saw!"

Sasuke shrugged, "I don't mind."

Naruto pretended the books on agriculture in font of him were the most interesting things in the world and crossed his arms.

"You wouldn't. Exhibitionist."

Sasuke scoffed and gave Naruto his space, he wouldn't be able to mess with him again until he was calmed and lowered his guard.

* * *

Naruto was quite sure Sasuke spent the better part of the night thinking of ways to embarrass him, in fact he would be willing to bet on it. The idea that Sasuke spent the night thinking about him made him happy but he wished Sasuke got the urge to get perverted when they could take advantage of it. And that he was really looking forward to, because this time he would get to be the seme! He suppressed evil laughter at the thought and happily went about picking a book he was relatively sure the Byakugan user would like before leaving the store. 

"Ne..Sasuke?"

"Hm?"

He turned and offered the raven haired boy his best vulpine smile while Sasuke narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

"Could we go get some ramen!"

Sasuke sighed looking away, it was no secret to Naruto that Sasuke wasn't overly fond of ramen but Naruto lived by it, and if it helped get Sasuke back for all the pervert stuff he does then that just heightened its appeal.

"Pleeeeeease?"

Sasuke looked back at him and rolled his eyes, "Aa."

Naruto smiled and bounded happily toward Ichiraku's with Sasuke scowling in toe. He had pointed out before that he had eaten more ramen since being with Naruto than he had in his whole life beforehand. Naruto wasn't sure if that was a good or bad thing so he'd let it go without comment, besides who doesn't like ramen! They arrived at the stand and Naruto ordered a large bowl of miso ramen, Sasuke informed him that if he ate too much he was going to make him pay for it himself which didn't really phase Naruto, he was well aware a well-placed compliment and the proper look at the Uchiha heir would break him. That fact used to piss him off but now he was beginning to really see the advantages of his hold over the larger boy, not that he had any intention of relying on his 'cute' side (in Sasukes words anyway, he didn't believe he had a cute side.) and not his strength to handle Sasuke or anything. But still the fact remained it was probably the funniest thing he'd ever seen when a nosebleed sent Sasuke face vaulting after he used the 'cute' look. The thought almost made him choke on his noodles as he hurriedly shoved his recently presented order in his mouth.

-4 bowls of ramen later-

Naruto slapped down the bowl smiling happily as he ignored Sasukes stare and ordered more, Sasuke himself had stopped at two bowls, Naruto was really sure Sasuke was an alien. A perverted homo ramen hating alien. The discription suited him so well Naruto giggled at it before he tensed cutting off all semblances of normalcy at the feel of the hand creeping over his leg. He turned and glared at Sasuke who was smirking but other than that looked as innocent as someone like him could. Naruto grabbed his hand halting the groping reach and leaned over hissing into the Uchiha boy's ear.

"Stop it!"

Sasuke in turn whispered back in his ear, "Why?"

Naruto was a little surprised such a stupid question could come from the self-proclaimed genius.

"Because teme, your making people suspicious!"

At that he chuckled, "Actually I think they are a little more shocked about you and I being close and whispering like this."

"Eh?"

Naruto looked back and saw the other customers giving them strange looks while the man behind the counter was staring at his familiar customer like he had never seen him before. Giving an embarrassed meep he went to pull back but knew just letting him do so would be way to kind of his sadist lover. Instead Sasuke grabbed his jacket front forcing him to stay in the leaning position as he spoke again.

"Just by the looks on their faces you can tell what they think were saying."

The sentence was followed by Sasuke's tongue tracing the shell of Naruto's ear pausing only to nibble at the tender skin of his neck just below it. Naruto's heart probably stopped, yeah he was going to die of embarrassment. Maybe Sasuke was trying to kill him, he was probably a necromaniac. He paused in sucking on an immobile Naruto's neck to speak again, his rough voice sending shivers down Naruto's spine and back.

"They are probably expecting me to touch here now."

As he spoke his hand slipped from Naruto's now weak grip and moved it to sit directly on Naruto's lap. That jerked Naruto forcibly from the haze of pleasure he had been in and he jumped up blushing enough for his face to rival a tomato and bowed quickly.

"Thanks for the ramen!"

Within a second he was gone speeding away from Sasuke who was watching and fighting back laughter with that damn smirk still firmly in place.

* * *

Sasuke knew Naruto had headed for his house, probably to scold him once he got there. Naruto just didn't understand how fun it was to embarrass him, the bright red that colored his cheeks and the look in his eyes all but begging Sasuke to tease him more . . . Sasuke cut off the image as he threatened another nose bleed. After the one Naruto had caused the other day he was still recovering, and with how the morning had gone Sasuke was now determined to fuck Naruto senseless once he found him. Sasuke paused mid-step ignoring the curious looks from the people passing by as he thought again, but if he did that then he would have to let Naruto be seme first then there went his power over the blonde. Beginning his walking again Sasuke's mind went in circles until he reached his house, he hesitated outside the gate to make a deal with himself. If he went in and Naruto was being cute he would relent and let him play seme, if he went in and Naruto was being annoying then he would kick him out and ignore him the rest of the day. Nodding his agreement to himself he marched up to the doors not needing his key because Naruto had obviously unlocked it with the spare to let himself in after running off like that before. Marching in the house and removing his sandals Sasuke had just turned the corner to enter the living room when he stopped met with the accusing stare of a still blushing Naruto. 

"You suck, Teme!"

Sasuke smirked, not really cute yet but not annoying either. Jury still out.

"You seemed to be enjoying it."

"Was not!"

"Seems like your still enjoying it."

Sasuke smirked looking pointedly at Naruto's lap where the boy was sporting an erection, and Naruto blushed worse throwing a couch pillow at him.

"And whose fault is that! Pervert!"

Moving toward annoying, what kind of freak throws couch pillows?

"It's not my fault you get off on being touched in public."

Naruto covered his lap with his hand and held onto his arm with the other while looking at the floor glaring like he saw Sasuke's face there as he continued to shout.

"Is so! It's your fault for touching me and making it feel good! Professional Pervert!"

Jury in. Verdict: Cute as hell. Ravish away!

Sasuke walked up to the blushing and glaring Naruto not even pausing as he lifted him carrying him through the halls as Naruto hit him repeatedly with the obnoxious pillow he still held, yelling about rapist sadist necromanaic boyfriends. Sasuke ignored it though the necro comment threw him, since when did Naruto decide Sasuke liked the dead? Overcoming that shock along with the surprise of Naruto's extended vocabulary, which he shrugged off as Neji's fault, he entered his room dropping Naruto on the bed. Naruto glared fully prepared for a continuation of the argument from before but stopped as Sasuke leaned down catching his lips. Tangling his hand in the spiked yellow hair he fought the urge to push him down and instead turned so he was sitting next to Naruto on the bed. Naruto seemed confused but wasn't fighting it as Sasuke scooted back some breaking the kiss only for a second before renewing it and using his grip on Narutos hair pulled him over until he was crawling over Sasuke as he laid down. When they finally broke, Naruto was panting and taking in the position they were currently in, Sasuke had pulled Naruto up and over him while placing the blonde boy between his legs. When it finally sunk in he paused and leaned down into Sasuke's face staring seriously.

"It's my turn now?"

Sasuke smirked, "Aa."

Naruto smiled so wide Sasuke could see the cracks forming on his cheeks he lunged down kissing Sasuke again, he smirked at the eagerness as Naruto began all but tearing at their clothes. Naruto lifted Sasuke's shirt pushing it up and off him before leaning down and tracing kisses along his jaw line and neck, Sasuke admittedly found getting the lavish attention was just as good as giving it and relaxed into Naruto's zealous embraces. Naruto then focused on Sasukes's chest, kissing and touching Sasuke's nipples while his hands slipped below and began fighting with his shorts. Sasuke was melting at the feeling of Naruto enthusiastically touching him and was quickly becoming goo in the smaller shinobi's hands, Naruto sensing his relaxation quickly pulled off his shorts and black boxers.

* * *

Naruto was trying really hard to not squeal like a little girl but wow it was difficult! He removed his shirt having rid Sasuke of all his clothes. He wanted to feel Sasuke's body against his. He let his hands roam over Sasuke's compliant body and slowly down to his very apparent erection, the raven haired ninja arched his back as Naruto began ghosting touches along the length while trying to wrestle off his own pants. Damn it since when had his clothes become evil! He was hopelessly tangled now and only getting worse as he flailed eventually turning his whole attention to the devil pants, then giving an impatient whimper when they refused to give way. 

"Hn. Dobe."

He felt Sasuke move and looked over getting a face full of Sasuke chest as he sat up and untangled Naruto who was pouting, damn it, now Sasuke was going to be a jerk. And sure enough when he laid back down he was smirking smugly at him, narrowing his eyes at the coal ones locked on him he bent down and smiled before biting Sasuke's nipple. He winced but plainly wasn't as unpleased as Naruto had hoped, jeez, what a sicko. Now with all the Satan clothes off he felt Sasuke's heat and it spurred him on as he again moved his attention to the hardened length Sasuke boasted and wrapped his fingers around it slowly rubbing it as Sasuke panted. Feeling his power over the other boy restored Naruto moved closer spreading Sasuke's legs more, before taking his hand down to lightly push into Sasuke. However Sasuke quickly sat up and smacked Naruto's hand away, Naruto gave him a pissed off curious look, that jackass had better not be changing his mind now!

"You idiot! You have to use lubrication!"

Belatedly remembering it Naruto smiled sheepishly, "Oh yeah . . . Sorry!...uuhhhh . . . what do I use?"

Sasuke pointed to the side table at a tube Naruto hadn't noticed before, he released Sasuke who frowned at the lack of contact and looked it over. Sasuke had actually bought lube? ...That kind of embarrassed Naruto but he shook it off opening the tube and squeezing out a small amount on his fingers. Looking back at Sasuke, who had laid back down on the bed Naruto smiled trying to hide his own enthusiasm.

"Okay ready!"

Sasuke smirked, "Just do it, Dead Last."

Naruto glared at the usual nickname but ignored it, he wasn't going to let Sasuke mess him up, he was seme after all. Naruto again began pushing a finger into him but this time Sasuke didn't stop him. Gaining confidence as Sasukes muffled moans increased, he soon added yet another finger and another, until he had three fingers inside him looking for that spot he had found on Naruto the other night. Sasuke's eyes were closed and his hands tangled in the blanket but as Naruto's fingers brushed there he gasped eyes going wide and hands spreading out, Naruto smiled and touched it again abusing the area until Sasuke was panting and looked ready to cum. Reluctantly he pulled his fingers out again grabbing the lube but this time coating his own neglected erection in it, wincing as he touched the cooled gel to the sensitive skin, he leaned up and slowly so as not to hurt him pushed into Sasuke. Both boys breathing hitched and Sasuke again was clutching at the blanket with white knuckles while Naruto was trying not to orgasm from just being inside Sasuke which was as amazing as he imagined it would be!

"..W-wow . . . Sasuke . . . "

Sasuke managed a weak scoff, "Dobe."

Naruto ignored the comment and began thrusting into Sasuke who wasn't very vocal, as usual, but wasn't being quiet either. Naruto leaned up and kissed Sasuke who immediately put his arms around Naruto's neck deepening the already intense kiss as he let Naruto explore his mouth. Breaking after a moment they both drank in the much needed air while Naruto noted Sasuke looked just as sexy laying naked and panting under him as he thought he would. Naruto picked up the pace unable to even talk now that the pleasure had built up so much and watched Sasuke as he gasped and panted while Naruto hit that spot while rubbing Sasuke's slick length in time with his thrusts. The blonde was trying to commit the every detail of that moment to memory through the pleasure but his mind was too far gone. Between Sasukes gasps and muted moans and the incredible pleasure of being inside Sasuke, who again felt amazingly good, he felt his climax coming closer with every thrust.

"Sa-su-ke!"

After a few more hard thrusts Naruto tensed above Sasuke biting back a curse as he poured into him, Sasuke in turn arched his back losing it at the feeling of being filled by Naruto. Rigid body locked against rigid body the two ninja rode out the aftermath of their orgasms, panting and sweaty Naruto collapsed on Sasuke panting heavily before pulling out of him went made them both shiver. They were quiet, catching their breath for a while until Naruto who had his chin resting on his arms as he lay on his stomach next to Sasuke smiled at him. Sasuke slowly raised an eyebrow and Naruto laughed.

"I was really good huh?"

* * *

Sasuke smirked but left it unanswered though Naruto didn't get riled and smiled to himself closing his eyes. 

"I told you. You play the Uke really well."

The taller ninja scoffed, "Hardly. But you weren't bad."

Naruto laughed knowing that was the closest to a compliment he was going to get, "I know! I was better than you! You looked so innocent, Sasuke-_chan_! I thought you were going to cry!"

Sasuke's eye twitched.

"I didn't want to hurt you, you know, seeing how you looked so delicate."

**--twitch--**

"You should have been a girl, your moans even sound girly."

**--twitch-- --twitch--**

"Maybe you should become the permanent Uke, since you fit the part so well."

Sasuke growled a little, "Please. You want to see skill?"

Sasuke turned ignoring the pain in his ass as he grabbed the tube and pounced on Naruto who peeped as Sasuke pinned him smiling smugly.

"My turn."

Naruto broke into a cold sweat. Oops . . .

* * *

Sasuke grabbed Narutos legs hoisting them up and onto his shoulders as Naruto blushed and wriggled around trying to get in a less revealing position. However Sasuke was already coating his hands in the thick slippery goo and smirked ferally at Naruto who swallowed hard suddenly wishing he would have kept his mouth shut. 

"We'll see who plays the better Uke."

Sasuke smirked as he slid two fingers into Naruto who hissed between clenched teeth but was plainly not displeased. Working his fingers in the smaller boy Sasuke leaned up kissing Naruto who accepted it wrapping his arms around the raven haired boys neck. Holding the kiss until even Sasukes lungs burned, they pulled back panting while Sasuke nibbled at the delicate skin of Narutos neck while he removed his fingers. He sat back and reached over grabbing Naruto's waist lifting the confused blonde from the bed and sitting him on his lap facing away while easing Naruto down onto his erection.

"Ahhh! Sasukeeee!"

Naruto whimpered as Sasuke lowered him all the way down then Naruto laid his head back on Sasukes shoulder flushed and panting. Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto and had his legs between Naruto's spreading them as he spoke, his breath tickling Naruto's ear and making him shiver.

"See? You make such a cute Uke."

Sasuke smiled as Naruto opened his eyes looking curious until he saw Sasuke had them sitting in facing a mirror on his closet door. Naruto's face changed from pale to a deep bright red making Sasuke chuckle as he kissed Naruto's shoulder. Naruto was staring shocked and Sasuke smiled lifting him a little and making Naruto gasp and slammed his eyes shut.

"Stu-stupid Sasuke!"

"Embarrassed Naru-_Chan_?"

"Shut up!"

Sasuke smiled taking in the incredible site as he began lifting the bright red and amazingly cute Naruto rhythmically while leaving the small marks on his neck and shoulders. Naruto made the sexiest noises and Sasuke groaned in reply to the, of course, loud sounds of pleasure his vulpine lover was making. Shifting his position he began rubbing against that spot and Naruto was soon almost screaming his name as he wriggled in pleasure on Sasukes lap. Sasuke reached up twisting his fingers in the golden-yellow hair before turning Narutos head and locking them in another kiss muffling the sounds as he moved him faster. After a brief war of their tongue Sasuke Broke the kiss he felt his orgasm coming and picked up the pace making Naruto moan loudly. He watched hypnotized by the intoxicating facial expressions reflected on the mirror from his partner and the site of him lifting his hips to meet Narutos movements.

"Nnnaahh . . . Sasuke . . . I'm gonna . . . !"

Sasuke panted against Narutos slightly sweaty skin and with a few more powerful thrusts they both tensed in unison. He gave a muffled groan of what could have been Narutos name and Naruto called out his name so he was sure the nearest neighbor could hear. Coming down off the incredible high they slid sideways and laid panting and recovering with Sasuke still inside Naruto.

Once they were more or less able to breathe properly and cooled down Naruto turned his head looking back at Sasuke and glared.

"J-jerk!"

Sasuke smirked and kissed Narutos shoulder tightening his grip.

"Yeah but at least we proved who makes the better Uke."

"Did not! And next time I get to be on top again!"

Sasuke smiled, "Deal."

* * *

Naruto barely had time to wonder why Sasuke gave in so easily when he was hoisted into the air again, feeling Sasuke still inside him as he swivelled underneath him until Naruto was straddling his hips and Sasuke was smirking at him. 

"Your turn."

Naruto glared blushing again, "That's not what I meant!"

Sasuke chuckled again and moved his hips cutting off Narutos protests.

* * *

Three hours later at Neji's birthday party: 

Neji looked up as Sakura came in and she handed him the presents, "Sorry, I got a phone call from Naruto, he and Sasuke can't make it."

He raised an eyebrow, "Are they okay?"

She shrugged, "Naruto sounded a little off but he is Naruto."

Neji nodded, point taken, Naruto was more than a little off.

* * *

Meanwhile a crossed town Sasuke and Naruto were both panting and wincing on Sasuke's bed, neither boy able to move much thanks to identical pains in their asses. 

"Teme?"

"Hm?"

"You really suck."

"Aa."

-owari-

A/N: Well here is the promised NaruSasu chapter. I just want to take this moment to apologize to everyone, Sasunaru is my love, Narusasu definitely is not, I tried to stay true to characters and all that but I could not for the life of me imagine Naruto being Seme. Unfortunately I sort of Made Naruto overly shy in this one to compensate for his seme-ness in the lemon. Sorry if it sounds rushed and all that but I was forcing myself through this whole chapter.


End file.
